


R Is For Rabies

by anunsungrequiem



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crack, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Rabies, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunsungrequiem/pseuds/anunsungrequiem
Summary: When Grantaire is rabiosexual how is he supposed to come out to his boyfriend? And how will things ever stay the same?(A.K.A. a joke fic)





	R Is For Rabies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very serious writer.

Grantaire got home from a long day at work, dread building up in his stomach. He knew that there was something he had to do today, something he had to say, but at the same time he wasn't sure of how to find the words to fully describe it. He had known since he was a teenager--13 at most-- from that moment it had never gone away, remaining an unfortunate constant in his life. In truth, he had grown quite used to its constant presence, but now that he was in a relationship, he knew that this was something that had to be discussed.

“Enj, I'm home!” Grantaire shouted through their small apartment, dropping his bag of art supplies on the couch that they had gotten a whole month after moving in.

Enjolras was a fantastic speaker and leader, it didn't necessarily mean that he had the life skills necessary to function as a normal adult.

“I'm in my room!” Enjolras shouted back, the voice instantly filling Grantaire with relief.

Well, except for the fact that R could still feel the anxiety of the upcoming conversation in his lungs. How was he supposed to explain it in a way that Enjolras would understand? Would Enjolras accept him for who he was and put all of this behind them? Would this change everything? The thoughts grew like a poisonous vine, creating knots in his stomach that made him want to throw up, but he knew that this conversation wasn't going away anytime soon so he decided to just get to it.

Grantaire walked into Enjolras room and leaned on the door frame. From here he could see Enjolras, typing away on his bed that since moving in had really become their bed. The site made Grantaire’s heart soar, for this was the man that he loved more than anything, in his purest form. His golden curls fell in a manner that was messy yet somehow perfect, the light casting a makeshift halo as a result of the golden strands. Enjolras was an angel, one that was capable of being terrible, but an angel nonetheless.

“Uh…Enjolras I just wanted to,” Grantaire started, struggling to find the words in his mind. This had caused Enjolras to instantly look up from his computer, concern clearly showing in his face.

“Is there something that you want to say?” Enjolras asked, his voice taking on that same gentle tone that drove Grantaire insane because of how it was soft yet still managed to hold power.

“We have to talk,” Grantaire sighed, walking over to the bed, and looking at Enjolras as though he where asking if he could sit down. Enjolras, who had grown used to this already, nodded in agreement.

“Are you okay?” Enjolras responded, and instantly Grantaire felt guilt shooting up his spine for making Enjolras worry about him.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,” Grantaire answered honestly, giving Enjolras a warm smile before looking away. “There's just something that I need to talk about with you.”

“You know you can tell me about anything R. What happened?”

There was a moment of silence, one that made Grantaire feel like he was either going to burst into tears or throw up. He never imagined that this day would come, that he would have to tell the leader in red about this part of him, but the day had come and there was no escape. Part of him though it was irrational to even worry about Enjolras judging him, another part said that Enjolras would hate him, but this wasn't the time for thinking. Grantaire just needed to say what had to be said and leave it at that.

“Enj I just wanted to say that-” Grantaire cut himself off with yet another sigh, this one far heavier than the last, and filled with fear. “Enj, I'm rabiosexual. I'm attracted to getting rabies and I don't want to hide it anymore. This has been a part of my life for years and I just wanted you to know this. This doesn't change my love for you and I hope it won't change how you see me but this is who I am and I'm not hiding that anymore.”

Another moment of silence came over the room before Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and squeezed it gently. It was the one signal that Grantaire needed to know that everything was going to be okay between them, that his rabies attraction wouldn't change anything, and it filled his heart with joy.

“R, I would never stop loving you over something like that, in fact I'm so happy that you felt comfortable with telling me about this. I love you for you, rabies and all. Nothing will ever change that or come between us, okay?” Enjolras spoke, smiling at Grantaire.

“Okay,” Grantaire replied, smiling back and nodding. He hadn't noticed until now, but at some point tears had begun to develop in his eyes.

“Okay. Now come on, let's watch shitty movies and eat microwave pizza, I want to spend time with you.”


End file.
